


Whiskey and Body Shots

by Redamber79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday, Body Shots, Confessions, Drinking, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Teasing, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redamber79/pseuds/Redamber79
Summary: It's Cas's 21st birthday and he and Dean are playing truth or dare while cracking into expensive scotch.





	Whiskey and Body Shots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agent4hire22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent4hire22/gifts).



> Not beta'd. 
> 
> @Winchester-reload your fault, hon.

“Dean, this is vile.” Cas pushed the tumbler back across the table, the burn of the raw liquor making him cough. “Seriously, can't we drink something good? And what is the point of truth or dare with just the two of us? We already know everything, and we just end up daring each other to do shots anyway.”

 

Dean grinned at his best friend, and pulled a bottle of Johnny Walker Blue from his backpack. “Not everything. Now come on, have some with me.” He shot back the tumbler Cas had handed him, and flashed him a winning smile. “Happy birthday buddy, we can finally do this shit legally.”

 

“You mean I can. You still have a few more months. How the hell did you get that anyway?” Cas eyed the bottle, curious in spite of himself.

 

Dean snorted. “I bribed your brother, told him i was getting you wasted and that I wouldn't block any pranks he tried when you were hungover.”

 

“And you expect me to drink with you?! Gabriel is probably planning my demise right now, are you insane?” Cas threw a balled up napkin at Dean and, when he ducked, dove at him. They wrestled like kids until Dean gained the upper hand and pinned Cas beneath him.  Cas grinned up at him, his cheeks flushed, and Dean shook his head with a laugh.

 

“Is this really what we're doing on my 21st birthday, Dean?” Cas asked, picking up a controller and starting another round of Mario Kart.

 

“What did you want to do instead, body shots?” Dean asked sarcastically, and Cas felt his ears burn as he blushed.

 

“Um… whose body are we talking about?” Cas asked hesitantly.

 

Dean met his gaze, and blushed. It wouldn't be the first time they fooled around, but this was different. It had been years since they'd learned how to french kiss, and traded frantic handjobs. They'd both been in relationships since, and Dean at least had had sex.  He thought.

 

“Truth or Dare, Dean.”

 

“Um… truth?” Dean was hesitant, but shrugged as he poured them each a shot of the expensive single malt.

 

“Did you have sex with Rhonda Hurley?” Cas asked, keeping his eyes on the screen, but his driving suffered as he waited for an answer.

 

“No. We made out, and I ate her out, but if you're talkin’ full deal, I haven't.  What about you and Balthazar?”

 

“Blowies, but no sex. I … want that to be with someone I trust. Zar was always too ready for the next big thing. That's why he left.”

 

“Dare,” Dean announced. “I dare you … to kiss me.”

 

“Dean…” Cas hesitated, and Dean grinned.

 

“You can always drink the shot as a forfeit.”

 

“Bite me.” Cas leaned forward and captured Dean's lips, the soft scrape of stubble a reminder that many things had changed since they'd last done this. Dean's lips parted softly, and Cas fell into the kiss, his fingers tangling in Dean's sun-bleached hair. He started to draw back, and Dean bit his lip suddenly. “Ow, the fuck was that for?”

 

Dean grinned at him, his lips swollen and his cheeks pink. “You told me to.”

 

“Fuck off, you know that wasn't my turn, asshole. Truth. Um… no, dare.” He turned to Dean, and hoped his friend couldn't hear his heart pounding. “I dare you to do a body shot off me.”

 

Dean's eyes widened as he stared at Cas for a moment, then he reached slowly for the hem of Cas’s shirt. Cas felt his cheeks burn as his best friend slowly pulled his shirt over his head, and he laid down on Dean's bed, his hands tucked behind his head. Dean glanced over his body as though he'd never seen it before, and Cas shivered as Dean absently adjusted himself in his jeans.

 

“Hold still,” Dean ordered, his voice huskier than usual. “This shit's expensive.” He poured his shot over the hollow of Cas’s stomach, and Cas shivered as it pooled in his navel. Dean bent and trailed his tongue along the path the liquor had taken, pulling a soft groan from Cas before he choked it back, covering his own mouth with his palm as he watched Dean with wide eyes. Dean's lips sealed over his hip and he sucked softly, and Cas bit back a surprised shout of Dean's name.

 

Dean met his glance, his eyes dark and full of mischief and … something. As Cas struggled to identify that look, Dean finally sealed his lips over Cas's navel, his tongue circling then plunging in to lap up up the scotch. Cas's brain short-circuited, and his hips bucked upward, catching Dean in the jaw.

 

“Ow, fuck! Damnit Cas, I almost bit my tongue!” he complained, but he was grinning as he leaned over him. Cas pulled him in for another kiss, and swept his tongue into Dean's mouth, licking and tasting until he pulled back with a smile. “So, like the scotch?”

 

Cas smirked. “It's alright. Your turn.”

 

“Truth,” Dean said immediately, then reached down to palm Cas's aching cock. “Do you want to fuck me?”

 

“Oh, fuck, Dean. Um… forfeit.” Cas pulled back and reached for his glass, then turned back with a mischievous smile. “Lose the shirt and lie down. My turn.”

 

Dean went from looking quietly disappointed that Cas had pulled away, to frantic as he ripped his shirt over his head and dropped onto his bed. Cas raked his gaze down Dean's body, and smirked.

 

“Sorry to say, Dean. Only hollow you've got is at the base of your spine. Now turn over.”

 

“Hey, wait a seco--”

 

“Now, Dean.” Cas barely waited for Dean to comply before he straddled his hips, and slowly dragged kisses down his spine. He carefully poured the shot, then sealed his lips over Dean's lower back, sucking long and hard until the scotch was barely a memory and a purple splotch of colour marred the tan skin. Dean was squirming underneath him, swearing softly, and Cas grinned at him. “Truth or Dare, Dean.”

 

Dean glared at him from underneath long lashes, and Cas smirked. “Truth.”

 

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Cas asked softly, and Dean rolled onto his back, pulling Cas over him.

 

“I've never wanted it with anyone else.”

 


End file.
